


No Strings Attached

by Dainonico



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, House Party, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Verse, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, TKS, TKSABOMonthOct2020, TKSRyusuuiShipsOct2020, TKSevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: It wasn’t a secret that by his college years that Ryusui was still a virgin, but for no being sure in having sex with someone else. A no strings attached kind of relationship sounded good for him, but he was death sure that any omega will cling right into the opportunity to dry him out of some hard cash, so his final solution was to step away from any sexual situation, just preferring to hang out with his closed circle of friends and keep hosting parties. Letting everyone else have their fun, except for him.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: TKS Ryusui Ships and ABO Month - October 2020





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinglessCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCookie/gifts).



> Fic Gift for Cici, I love you and I wanted to try and use again the prompt of Virgin Ryusui jiji, I hope you like it and that you have a wonderful day!!

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend a fun night with me?” The cute omega girl asked him, sliding her fingertips on the alpha’s chest, wanting to tease and to receive a kiss in return. 

“I’m sorry, but it seems you’re only interested in my looks and my money.” Ryusui twisted his mouth and took a step back while shrugging his shoulders. “So it’s a hard no, honey.” 

The girl pouted and angrily returned with her group of friends while giving a dirty look to the golden alpha. It was always the same, someone approaching Ryusui, trying to flirt with him to take him to bed and get ahold of some of his money, but he was quick in stopping any advance, getting annoyed in the process and rolling hard his eyes. 

It wasn’t a secret that by his college years he was still a virgin, but for no being sure in having sex with someone else. A no strings attached kind of relationship sounded good for him, but he was death sure that any omega will cling right into the opportunity to dry him out of some hard cash, so his final solution was to step away from any sexual situation, just preferring to hang out with his closed circle of friends and keep hosting parties. Letting everyone else have their fun, except for him. 

The party was always at his manor and the luxe was always the same; pretty girls in pretty dresses, partying until dawn. Irrestistible boys with mischievous smiles and dangerous intentions; color lights, an array of snacks and beverages and even some scandalous hookups. Those were Ryusui’s kind of parties and everyone was invited.

He sat down on the couch with a loud puff, brushing away some of his goldilocks, admiring the beautiful bodies that were still dancing and sweating right in the living room. “I’m tired of every omega trying to have their way with me.” 

“I don’t know what you are surprised about.” Gen laughed, swiring in his hand a bubbly champagne glass; everyone knew that Ryusui provided the best beverages. “You keep throwing parties like this and expect that the omega’s don’t come at your feet.”

“This is just for the fun of it.” He cracked his neck, turning away his look from another group of girls that were constantly glaring at him. “I’m no looking to have sex. Everyone knows that.”

“But then, you never ever want to have sex?” Chrome asked, arching his eyebrow as it was always something fascinating that the blonde wasn’t the slightest interested in mating. 

“Well, of course I want to.” Ryusui’s cheeks were slowly blushing a cute tone of pink. 

“So what’s stopping you?”

“Chrome-chan, our friend Ryusui is still trying to find true love.” Gen teased. 

“Is that true?” 

Ryusui growled, getting already tired of Chrome’s constant questions. “True love sounds nice, but I’ll be happy with just a one night stand, no strings attached and that the omega is not interseted in my money or social status.”

“That 's easy.” Senku chuckled while taking a sip of his cold beer. He had only come to the party because Chrome convinced him and he was already bored out of his mind. “I can pop your cherry.” 

“Senku-chan, are you serious?” Gen gasped by his friend’s sudden words and covered his mouth with one hand while giggling. 

“Sure. I’m not in heat and Tsukasa’s not here to scratch the itch.” The omega took a few more gulps of the beer. 

“Aren’t you in a relationship with Tsukasa?” Ryusui asked. 

Senku shook his head, leaving the empty glass on the coffeetable. “We’re just friends with benefits and help each other during heats and ruts. So…” The omega stood up from his seat and reached his hand out to the alpha. “You know I’m not interested in your money and even less in a relationship.” He smirked. “Do you want to lose your virginity tonight or do you want to keep complaining?” 

“And what do you gain in return?”

“To feel good. I’m a bit stressed out by some experiments that haven’t come with the results that I need.” He sighed. “So I can really use some release of oxytocin to relax for a little while.” Ryusui didn’t say anything in a bit, causing the omega to scratch his neck and to twist his mouth. “There’s nothing wrong in declaining my offer. I’ll just have to look for another willing alpha.”

Ryusui really did think it for a moment, but he was intrigued by his friend’s sincere and direct demeanor, like really no caring or that it didn’t matter who he would do it with, just with the goal of satisfying his need. 

“Fine.” He said, also standing up and holding Senku’s hand to lead him away from the party. “Let’s go to my room.” 

The omega chuckled and eagerly followed him up the stairs and into a wide hallway; upon the walls were the family photographs or expensive portraits. The floor was an old-fashioned parquet with a blend of deep homely browns and the walls were the greens of summer gardens meeting a bold white baseboard; it looked like an expensive old-folks manor but Senku didn’t care about that, but about having some fun of his own with one of his close friends. 

Finally they reached the alpha’s bedroom and Senku happily closed the door behind him; he had been already there but right now it felt completely different. The crimson eyes roved over the blue walls covered with the alpha’s collages of different sailing boats, the shiny crystal chandelier dangling over the king-size bed and the silvery curtains that were moving with the slight breeze blowing through the open window. 

“Ready?” Senku asked. 

Ryusui sat on the bed and let out a heavy sigh, really thinking about what he was about to do. “Only if you promise not to want something else besides this.”

“Well, if you like it…” He slowly walked towards the bed, stradding the alpha’s lap and unbottoning his shirt. “We can arrange another meeting, but as we said, no strings attached and also…” Senku placed his index finger on the alpha’s mouth. “No kisses.” 

“That’s fine by me.”

“Perfect.” Senku opened his red shirt and slid it down his shoulders and once it touched the floor he started working on the alpha’s clothes. “Don’t be shy, Ryu. We have already seen our bodies in gym class back at high school.” 

“But this feels different.”

Senku giggled a bit. “Don’t think like that. We’re just friends helping each other.” Once he removed the alpha’s shirt, the omega began sucking on the scent gland, wanting to savour his friend’s salty scent, almost like sea-breeze and it was mouthwatering for the omega. Senku carefully pushed Ryusui’s back on the mattress with him going a bit down and unzippng the ripped jeans. “You’re not going to regret this…” He said while taking out the alpha’s hard cock out of it’s imprisionenment. “Ah! You’re already hard for me…”

The omega’s hands guided the cock straight to his mouth, placing it right on his lips and leaving a sweet kiss right on the top, enjoying how the blonde was already squirming with every slight touch. He twirled his tongue around the head, drinking the small strings of precum that were already leaking and letting his tongue to trace the hard-long length from top to bottom. 

Finally after noticing the alpha’s constant moans and blushed cheeks, Senku decided to start sucking the cock, trying to go all the way down until his mouth softly brushed against the golden pubes. It didn’t take much for him to get used to the cock pulsating right against his throat, eagerly bouncing his head up and down, crimson eyes completely fixated in the virgin alpha that was under his control. 

He continued with a quick ryhtmn, feeling how the cock was getting swollen and right when Ryusui moaned. “W-Wait…” Senku sucked ever harder and faster until he was rewarded with a huge load of hot, thick and salty cum that was fastly pouring down his throat. 

The omega took the cock out of his mouth with a loud pop. Tongue licking his own lips and wiping the remains with the back of his hand. 

“How was it?”

Ryusui was at a loss of words. Not believing the new experience he just had with one of his best friends. His cock was still twitching and he didn’t remember having an orgasm as intense as that one; his own hand couldn’t make the wonders Senku’s mouth and tongue did. 

“It was…” He happily whistled, while rubbing his hand all across his blushed face. “Amazing…”

“And that wasn’t even the best part.” Senku stood up and quicly removed his black jeans and underwear, cursing a bit inside as they were already a bit wet by the slick, but he couldn’t avoid feeling aroused with such a handsome alpha squirming right beneath him. “Get rid of your clothes…” He said, helping Ryusui to slide down his ripped jeans and letting his legs be free from the lousy fabric. “Do you want to try it or should I do it?”

“I think…” He gulped when admiring Senku’s naked body; noticing that his cock was much smaller than his own, but it was cute and pink. “It’s best if I try to...do it.” 

“As you wish…” Senku whispered while crawling on the bed and resting his body against the mattress and pillows; he spread open his legs and let the alpha admire his pink throbbing hole. “Don’t worry about condoms; I’m on the pill.” 

“Who would have thought you’ll be this prepared.”

“I’m always in the mood for a quickie.” Senku said, sliding his own hands across his chest, caressing his perky nipples and spreading a bit more his hole with both thumbs; a little string of sweet-scented slick was dripping down the hole and wetting the blankets. “I’m ready Ryu…”

“What am I supposed to do?” The alpha was getting nervous as his mouth hung open by the lewd and pretty view that was right before his golden eyes. 

“Just grab your cock with one hand and push it inside.”

“But I just came…”

“I’m sure it’s already awake by admiring my body…” Senku arched an eyebrow and chuckled, loving how the alpha was feeling so embarrassed. 

“It is.”

“Then push it in.” The omeg aarched a bit his hips, allowing the alpha to get easier acces to his hole. 

Ryusui sighed deeply; cock in one hand and with the other he grabbed the omega’s hip, outlining the void and moaning when the slick started coating the head. Senku said he only needed one push and that was exactly what the alpha did; noticing how his cock was slowly disappearing between the fatty mountains and panting as the pressure was building around his length. 

Senku gasped loudly when feeling the intrussion. “Yes...like that.” He squirmed, liking how Ryusui’s cock was bigger than he expected and how it perfectly fit inside his body; his hole felt like it was twice its size and he chuckled a bit more, moving his hips, wanting the alpha to continue. “Now you have to move.”

Ryusui nodded and did as told, rocking his hips and moving his cock in and out the throbbing hole; it felt hot and juicy by all the slick and his hands were shaking on the tight grip as he continued groaning in pure new ecstasy. The alpha wanted to keep it there forever, wiggling his cock and moving it deeper inside, knowing he was doing a fine job as the omega couldn’t stop mewling with his touch. Ryusui tried to took calm breaths but his chest was also quivering and he looked down to the smaller body and his cock twitched right inside when admiring Senku’s aroused face; half-glistening red eyes, cute puffy cheeks and a thick partially opened mouth that led out some lovely sounds. 

“You like it?” 

Senku nodded while moaning a bit more. “You’re doing great...give me more...alpha.” His pinkish nipples were hard as rocks and his whole body was trembling, feeling the electricity right in the soles of his feet as his toes curled, intensifying even more the pleasure. “More...alpha.”

Ryusui was feeling like an animal in heat. They could hear the slapping of their skins and the sunds mixed together; he was in complete control and was liking that Senku was acting like a good omega, without moving more than necessary. He leaned closer to the omega’s neck and imitate Senku’s caress, sucking and nibbling on the scent gland and savouring the sweet honey taste; his own arms wrapped around Senku’s back and in one gentle pull their skin were touching and brushing against each other while Ryusui continued with the cosntant pounds. 

He suddenly felt how his friend curled his fingers in his goldilocks, then Senku’s hand moved down his cheekbones to his lips, carefully outlining them as he kept moaning the alpha’s name. Their bodies were fitting so well together, almost as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm and to continue this lovely dance. 

They locked eyes and before the alpha could kiss him, Senku threw his head back against the pillows, softly moaning and shaking his head. And it was fine, Ryusui was enjoying every single bit of it; with the door closed it almost felt as if there wasn’t a party right under the floor. 

“I’m close…” Senku warned as he already noticed that every single thrust was changing his breathing. Then all at once Ryusui stopped for a slight second, kissing the omega’s chest and sucking on a pointy nipple before continuing with the endless pounding; Senku’s legs wrapped tightly around the alpha’s body and he screamed louder. “Alpha!” While his pearly seed splashed right across their stomachs. 

Ryusui didn’t expect it and was unable to articule a response; Senku’s walls were feverishly clenching around his hard length, forcing the knot to pop and to lock perfectly inside. Groaning like a wild beast when his cum started pouring right inside and panting when he noticed the air was missing from his lungs; a small pouch of cum formed on the omega’s tummy and Senku laughed while touching it. “A second huge load.” He teased. “We can cuddle a bit, your knot will remain inside me for at least fifteen minutes, until you finish releasing every single drop of cum.”

“Really?” The alpha rolled their bodies, not wanting to hovered the omega’s body and to allow Senku to rest on his chest, tracing small circles on the blushed soft skin. 

“You’re such a dumb alpha. Didn’t you pass biology?”

“I think I only copy your answers in the exam.” He laughed. 

“Congratulations Ryu.”

“For what?”

“For not being a virgin anymore.” He teased, placing a soft kiss on the alpha’s cheek and nuzzling his head against the strong chest. 

“Well, in that case I have to thank you for that.”

“Of course. You own me.” 

Ryusui didn’t notice the moment he dozed off, peacefully sleeping after a perfect mating. Was that mating? They said this was just doing each other a favor, but the alpha felt happy after being with the omega; almost complete and even if it sounded cheesy, like it was meant to be. But the moment he opened his eyes, Ryusui was alone on his bed, not a trace of Senku but the damped sheets that he left behind. 

The alpha quickly dressed himself and got out of his room, walking down the stairs and returning to the still ongoing party; almost no one noticed that they had left the living room. 

“How did it go?” Gen cheerfully asked, his nose was a bit reddish, perhaps from all the alcohol that he kept drinking. 

“Great…” Ryusui scratched the back of his neck in pure embarrasment. “I just fell asleep and Senku wasn’t there.”

“Yeah, that can happen the first time. It’s a lot of new emotions and it's normal to feel tired.”

“Where’s Senku?” Ryusui didn’t even answer Gen’s comment and both guys giggled a bit by the alpha’s reaction.

“Senku left like half an hour ago.” Chrome said. “That’s the way he is, he gets what he wants and goes back to the dorm room.”

The alpha was clearly pouting. “He could at least say goodbye.”

“Why? You guys are nothing.” Gen teased and Ryusui felt weird when those words ached right inside his heart. That was the whole point of his constant whining about other omegas wanting to goof around with him and Senku was the perfect candidate for just a passionate night, but snce the beginning both their feelings were clear. 

He just felt utterly stupid for regretting that decision. 

The alpha tried to push those thoughts away during the rest of the party, but it just seemed almost impossible; every so often he remembered Senku’s honey scent, his lovely mewls and the cute way his small body moved with every single touch. Already dreading that he wasn’t allowed to kiss him as now those puffy pink lips looked so sweet and delicious inside his mind. 

The party ended and Senku never left the alpha’s mind. During the weekend he was still there; only mentally and in perfect memories that swirled around his thoughts like an infinite loop. The feeling was so strange and it stretched throughout his whole body, almost overwhelming and yet it was making him feel complete. It has no bound nor length nor depth; it was just stupidly absoute.

It’s also strange-frigtening even. How can someone go from a friend to potential perfect mate and Ryusui was only wondering how it ever was that he was able to live without Senku by his side, because he sure as hell couldn’t imagine being without him now. The alpha was feeling as though his heart was dancing around his chest, but with a wide hole, one that he was never aware was there before. One that only Senku could fill. 

  
  


* * *

On Monday morning Ryusui placed a large cup of coffee right on the table where Senku was feverishly typing some weird document on his laptop. He didn’t even look up from the screen until the alpha sat down in front of him and loudly coughed. 

“What 's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Why are you giving me coffee?”

“Don’t you want some?”

“Is this a courting gift?” 

Ryusui’s cheeks turned deep red by the sudden comment. Was he that obvious. “Well, not exactly, but…”

“You enjoyed our night together.” Senku stopped typing and closed his lap to pay attention to his blushing friend, accepting the coffee and happily humming while taking a sip of it. 

“Of course! You were great and I was just wondering if…”

“If we could date.” Senku had a wild grin on his face, already feeling proud of himself as an omega. 

“Fuck! Why do you have to say it like that?”

“It’s fun to tease you.” He took more sips of his coffee, crimson eyes glaring at the golden ones. “I also enjoyed our night together, but it’s normal for you to think you want something else with me...it was just your first time.” 

“I won’t lie that I keep picturing our night together, it was perfect in every single way, but…” Ryusui held Senku’s hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of it. “I know you since so long and that night just helped me know how great we are together. You can give me a chance.”

Senku giggled and nodded. “Fairly well. Only because you beg.” 

“I didn’t beg!”

The omega stood up and leaned his body impossible closer across the table, just to get his face right near Ryusui’s. “If we are going to start dating, then I suppose I can let you kiss me.” He smiled and closed his eyes, his cheeks flushed but his voice was still steady. “One kiss, though.” 

“That sounds great.” Ryusui whispered and let their lips brush against each other, in a sweet and tender kiss, almost like closing a lovely deal. 

_ It’s a smile, it’s a kiss, it’s a bright new start.  _

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter for any new fic and updates: @Dainonico


End file.
